


Sabotage

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Gen, Sabotage, rating just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Sabotage was in her blood.~Mari-centric.
Series: V-Tamers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what V-tamers is, I would totally suggest reading it. It's a great manga.
> 
> ~
> 
> Sabotage: To deliberately hamper an action or progress.

Sabotage had always been Mari’s thing. When she was young, she would look at her parents baking and deliberately get in their way. It always ended in a big mess, but she had never been blamed.

It said something about her character that those were her first memories.

All the way up to middle school Mari lied, manipulated, coerced, and _sabotaged_. She thrived in the chaos, looking down on her poor, poor unsuspecting play toys as they stumbled around blindly, unaware of their own capture in her game.

And that’s all it was to her. A game. A game few realized they were in, and fewer realized who started it.

And even though her location may change, from schoolyard to alternate universe, it would never change. 

Mari would always be a saboteur.


End file.
